Seduction of a Dream: Fever Dreams Part 2
by Nyte Kat
Summary: Second in Series, this picks up where the first left off. Piper is more than she seems and Jake seems to get the crap end of the stick in this relationship. Thanks For Review s Will Incorporate into story anyway I can!


Seduction of a Dream  
  
Jake watched Chance follow the girl named Piper outside into the cold. He knew Chance wouldn't yell at him for being outside, sick as he was, when there was a customer around... especially a she-kat. He stood in the doorway watching Chance open the garage door and then him directing her onto one of the lifts. She got out, handed him the keys and said "Call me when its fixed?" Chance was about to respond when something crashed to the ground. He turned to see Jake picking up some pieces of metal and some lighter car parts he had knocked over. His face a mix of embarrassment and slight fever. Chance narrowed his eyes at him. Then turned to Piper. "This is my partner, Jake." Piper eyed him over. "Have we met?" She stepped closer to her. Jake's eyes met hers and a small gasp escaped his lips. "Um... n.. no I don't think we have..." Jake backed up into the parts he had just picked up, knocking them over once more. Chance sighed, rolling his eyes. "You'll have to forgive him. He's been sick. And he hasn't had a conversation with a woman in quite some time." Jake tossed a glare over to Chance, swallowing back the lump forming in his throat. He was just about to turn and go back up the steps when she spoke. "Well maybe, Jake, if you're feeling better by the time my car is finished, something can be arranged." She winked mischievously at him. "Maybe." Jake squeaked out, tossing another quick glare at Chance, who was trying his hardest to suppress a laugh. A horn blared loudly outside.   
  
"That's my ride." Piper turned to Chance. "Give me a call when it's done." She looked at Jake who was now sitting weakly on the bottom step. "See you around, Jake." She smiled and left.   
  
Chance turned to face the kat that had become his brother since Enforcer Academy. "Maybe." He mocked Jake's pre-pubescent sounding squeak. He shook his head. "It's chilly down here." He said, seeing Jake rub his arms with his paws. "You should get back upstairs." But Jake just sat there. Chance cleared his throat, getting the thinner kat's attention. Jake looked up, then slowly stood up, using the wall for balance. "Chance..." Chance was busy tinkering around in the engine of the Nissan Piper had just dropped off. "When I told you last night, when I wrote to you about the dream I had... do you remember?" Chance went for a rag to check to oil on the car. "Yeah I remember. What about it?" Jake swallowed. "That was her... Piper. That was the girl." Chance turned around to face Jake. He no longer was flushed, but pale, as if seeing a ghost. "Are you sure?" Jake nodded quickly. Chance sighed. "Jake, you were really sick. Sometimes, a fever like that can play tricks on us, like a mirage. Maybe, its like deja vu." Jake nodded, sighing slightly. His head ached somewhat; most likely from hunger. He hadn't taken two spoonfuls of that soup when Piper showed up. He started to head back upstairs.   
  
"Hey, Jake?" Jake turned his head back towards Chance. "If you want, this is the only car I've got to work on so far today. While you were out of it, business was slow and the SWAT Kats weren't needed. I got a lot of work done. How about you go put some warmer clothes on, and bring your food down here. Then if you remember any of it, you can tell me about those weird dreams you had." Jake smiled. "Thanks buddy."   
  
Chance shut the hood on the Nissan. "Well I don't know about the flashes and stuff... but the part about you getting sick, near the end of it... that was probably the night before you woke up completely." He sat down in a squeaky chair beside Jake, who was moving his soup around the bowl more than he was eating it. "Look, Jake, it's probably best if you didn't go around telling too many people that. Especially the doctor." Jake stopped stirring around the soup in his bowl and looked up. "The doctor?" Chance sighed. "Yeah I took the liberty of getting you an appointment for today. I didn't want to call an ambulance and risk us being discovered. Or risk making you worst driving you to the hospital. So after you woke up last night, I decided to call this morning and get you an appointment." Jake wasn't too hungry anymore. He didn't have a problem with doctors, and knew Chance was right. He felt horrible, and after only two or three more spoonfuls of that soup, his stomach felt queasy. "What time?" Chance looked up at the clock. "In an hour."  
  
Jake walked tiredly into the waiting room where he found Chance engrossed in some auto magazine. He plopped down in the chair beside him. Chance looked up and Jake placed a piece of paper carrying some prescriptions on it. "Well?" Jake slumped down in the uncomfortable chair. "I'm not dieing." Chance rolled his eyes. "Obviously. So why you look so glum?" Jake sighed, "Apparently, I have a minor case of bronchitis, a small sinus infection, and the makings of a very bad stomach virus all rolled into one. The good news is, I shouldn't get any worse. The bad news is I'm stuck in bed for another couple of days plus that." Jake pointed at the slip of paper. A loud "AHEM" came from the receptionist. Jake looked up then frowned "and the good doctor would like a word with you about me." Chance half laughed and made his way into the doctor's office. "Mr. Furlong?" "Just call me Chance." "Right. I really don't need to tell you of all people this, as you live with him, but, do keep an eye on him. The only real difference in his condition is that his fever has dropped sharply." Chance nodded. "I will Doctor. See you picked up on that stubborn-ness too?" The doctor laughed and nodded. "I gave him an injection to ease some of the nausea. It will make him sleepy, but by the time it wears off, he will need the drugs I prescribed him. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids etcetera, etcetera." Chance nodded and returned to the waiting room. There was Jake, leaning back in the chair, eyes looking heavy. "Alright, hot shot. Let's go get these filled before that shot wears off and you start puking everywhere again."   
  
Chance handed Jake a bottle of water and 3 pills. "Take these." They were in the car. Chance had to stop at the store after they got the medicine, and learned quickly that the doctor was right about him needing it when the shot wore off. Jake had stayed outside while Chance was in the store. He didn't want to get sick standing in line or something. Fortunately, he hadn't, although a lot of people gave him weird looks, seeing him walk back and forth to the trashcan outside. However, Chance had to pull over twice on the way home. On the second stop, he pulled the bottle of water out of one of the grocery bags and decided Jake needed the first dosage of the drugs the good doctor gave him. Jake could only take one at a time, his throat felt raw and the thought of trying to swallow all 3 at once made him wince.   
  
Not 10 minutes after Chance and Jake returned to the yard, did Piper show up. "Done already?" Chance backed her car off the lift and out of the garage. "Yep. Just needed an oil change and some new breaks." Piper wrote out a check and tore it out of the leather book. "So... where's your partner?" She smiled coyly "He's asleep." She smiled, "Well tell him that I was serious about going out when he feels better." Chance raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing, miss."   
  
Jake lay on the couch, it had been only a couple of days, but he felt almost himself. Chance was out, so he dug Piper's phone number out of the paperwork. Chance couldn't keep him stuck inside if he was well enough to go out.   
  
Chance sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He felt like a babysitter, having to follow Jake around and keep him from over-exerting himself. About an hour ago, Jake went to take a shower. Chance couldn't blame him. He probably felt cruddy.   
  
Jake had on a nice black shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Despite his ugly car, he hoped this night would be enjoyable. He had almost made it past Chance when, "And where are you off to all dressed up?" Jake turned around. Chance was facing the TV as if he had seen Jake through the back of his head. "I called Piper. She asked if I was feeling better, so we are going out." Jake prepared himself for an argument. "Okay." Jake opened his mouth to respond but had nothing to respond to. He was halfway out the door when Chance finally spoke up. "Don't stay out too late. And don't embarrass yourself too much." Jake smiled and grabbed his coat. 'Don't Embarrass yourself' Jake laughed inwardly. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a woman out and was very nervous.   
  
Jake checked the address again before knocking. "Apartment c 37. This is it." He knocked lightly, relieved somewhat to see Piper's face. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt with a black leather choker. Jake swallowed his nerves. "Hello Piper. Are you ready?" He held out his hand.   
  
"So, are you sure we haven't met before?" Jake bit his lip, "Well, this is going to sound very strange, but I think I've seen you in a dream." Piper twirled her hair on her index finger. "Really?" She purred. "Maybe we are dream lovers." She stretched her leg out under the table, rubbing his leg with her toes. Jake nearly choked on his drink. He didn't want to be a typical Tom but he hadn't been with a woman since the academy.  
  
Piper loved watching Jake squirm. She knew he was her chosen mate. She wouldn't tell him of course. All she had to do was seduce him, become impregnated with an earthling and return to her planet. She inched her foot up his leg and watched his eyes widen.  
  
Jake felt her foot touch his crotch. He slid his chair back hoping she'd take a hint. His face grew hot. 'She's trying to seduce me!' Jake put down his fork. "Look, um, I'm still not feeling my best. How about we call this a night?"  
  
Sensing her 'mates' reluctance, she agreed knowing if she couldn't convince him awake, she had his dreams. "Sure." She stood up. Jake paid the bill and he drove her home.   
  
"Walk me to my door?" She purred innocently. Jake felt apprehensive, but agreed. He shifted his weight from one foot to another as she unlocked her door. "It has been lovely." She pulled him in for a deep kiss, not allowing him a chance to fight against her.  
  
Jake closed his eyes, feeling drunk for a moment, then snapping back to reality as her hands wandered. Jake pushed back gently. "I'll call you." He said. he managed to ignore her attempts to arouse him. He shut the car door and let his head rest on the cold steering wheel. A loud hacking cough shook his body. He opened a bottle of water and took a sip. Deciding to take that prescription stuff later, he opened a bottle of aspirin, popped a few in his mouth and swallowed, wincing against the harsh bitter taste, started the car and headed home.  
  
Chance had sat down for the 9:00 showing of Scardy Cat when he heard a car outside. Soon the kitchen door opened followed by what sounded like Jake trying to suppress a painful coughing fit. "You're home early." Chance said taking a bite of pizza. "Scare this one off already?" Chance asked curtly, referring to Jake's last attempt with a woman. Jake laughed. "No, not yet anyway." "Then why are you back already?" Jake kicked off his shoes and sunk down into the beat up recliner in the corner. "I think she was looking for a little more on a first date than I was." Chance raised an eyebrow. "With that dame?? You go a lot of self control. I'd have her crawling the wall by now." Jake chuckled lightly and then yawned. "Ya know, I think I'm gonna call it a day." Jake stretched and headed slowly to his room.  
  
Piper made a spiral in the red water, muttering an incantation. He was asleep, sinking into a dream. She muttered some more and found herself in control of his dream, manipulating its surroundings.  
  
"Jake..." She whispered seductively while unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Jake watched Piper. She was on a stage in some club. But no one else was there. Just she and him. She wrapped a thin hand around a silver pole, despite her average size, her curves were smooth. With a long black painted claw, she tore the front of her bra, it fell to the floor. Jake felt the temperature rise. He licked his lips. She stepped off the stage and stood over him, using the same claw, she sliced off her panties. Jake swallowed, his mouth had gone dry. He reached up to touch her body but was suddenly jerked out of his dream.   
  
Piper cursed as her target woke. She was just getting into it. Picking up her clothes, she decided to rest, for she had plenty of time to make her move.  
  
Jake jerked awake as the alarm sounded. He was covered in a cold sweat. Jake skidded out of his bedroom and down to the hanger where Chance was fully changed. "Hurry it up Clawson!" Chance watched as Jake stumbled to get his flight suit on. Finally, T-Bone and Razor hopped into the turbo kat. "So what's it this time?" "Dark Kat and his creeplings; they're trying to steal some metal object from Pumadyne." T-Bone brought the jet around for a better look.   
  
"It looks like he's using that same old force field. Scrambler missiles ought to do the job." Razor hit a button. "Scrambler missiles deployed!" In a few seconds, Dark Kat's force field went out in sparks. "Bingo!"   
  
"Nice shot, Razor. Looks like it worked."  
  
"It's not over yet. Dark Crud is getting away! And crushing the Enforcers in the process!" Razor engaged the cement gun and took out the creeplings. He then used a grappling hook to snatch the metal object away from Dark Kat. Razor slid down to the weapons bay to secure it. Soon they were home.  
  
Jake rubbed his eyes. The metal was solid as far as he could tell. After some tests, he discovered it was a white gold and diamond compound; very expensive... but what use was it? It wasn't made by Pumadyne. There was something on it, but it looked foreign. Sighing, he spun his chair to face the computer screen. On one keyboard he typed some codes and brought up Pumadyne's records. His mouth dropped as a full report with a listing off all the tests they had performed as well as what they had come up with. "I'm going to have to rerun some of these tests to see for myself." Jake pulled a bottle of Ginseng Energy Pills out of the desk drawer and popped 3 into his mouth, swallowing them with what was left of his water. He started a pot of coffee and printed out everything he could find.  
  
Chance knocked on Jake's bedroom door but received no answer. "Come on!" He opened the door to find Jake's bed empty. Unable to find him in the kitchen or the garage, he headed down to the hanger. And there his skinnier partner was, eyes wide, looking over some papers, and then making some notes on them. Chance walked over to where Jake was hard at work. "How long have you been up?" Jake set down the paper he was writing on. "Haven't been to sleep yet." Chance saw the bottle of energy pills sitting next to a nearly empty coffee cup. He picked them up and looked over the ingredients. "Did you find out what that thing is." Jake nodded, covering his mouth, trying to pretend his coughing was him simply clearing his throat as he spoke. "It's a battery" Jake coughed. "I had to hack Pumadyne for their records on it. They don't know much about it." He coughed a bit longer this time. "It's alien." Chance watched Jake rattle on about the battery, he was shaky and jittery. His eyes seemed as if they were wired open. "Jake..." "I've tested it with everything I have. It's got to be dry. I'm going to try to open it and test its components. Although I will need a diamond saw for..." "JAKE!" "What?" Jake's hands seemed to be shaking with the amount of ginseng he had to have taken. "How much of these did you take? I know its perfectly natural, just tell me how much you took." Jake thought about it for a second. "1500 mg" Chance's eyes shot open. "1500 mg?" Jake nodded "Every other hour I think." He calculated in his head. "I'd say around 9000 mg" Chance glared and then snarled deeply. "I don't suppose you even thought about taking the pills the doctor prescribed you?" Jake lowered his head. "No." He frowned. "I haven't in a couple of days actually." A guilty look filled Jakes eyes. Chance sighed "Well put that energy to good use. We open in 25 minutes."  
  
Jake worked bleary eyed on a break change for a Ford Escort. He'd managed to finish 4 cars in 2 hours. And was regretting that all-nighter. His coughing had become increasingly worse since those pills wore off and Chance had barely spoke 2 words to him over the whole thing. He was exhausted and knew that taking a break would mean dumping all this on Chance. Then, as another satisfied customer drove away, a familiar looking Nissan drove in. Jake cursed inwardly. She stepped out of the car, wearing combat boots, a knee length red skirt, and a black corset top that looked as if her breasts would pop out any minute and a silver choker. Jake dropped a wrench, it hit the floor with a loud clank.  
  
"P... Piper.." Jake felt frozen and his mouth went dry. His entire body seemed to stiffen.   
  
"Jake!" She motioned him forward, slowly pulling the string on the corset, undoing the top. "I just wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?" She sucked on one of her fingers with a pleading look.   
  
"N.. no, why?" She smiled, blinking slowly.  
  
"I thought I could pick you up and bring you to my place. We could watch a movie." She touched his chest, sliding her hand down to his hip. "And have a snack." She winked.   
  
"Sure... how's 8 sound?" Jake asked timidly. "Wonderful, I will see you at 8." Soon she was driving out. Jake collapsed in that squeaky chair, a fit of loud, painful gagging coughs shook through his body. The customers waiting on their cars, as well as Chance, turned to look at him. He sunk deeper into the chair with a groan to work on some of the paper work. It seemed as though whenever Piper left, she took some of his strength with her.  
  
Jake felt a throbbing pain in his head. Chance had gone out and Piper would be here soon. He leaned back against the wall. Better judgment told him to cancel their date. But something held him back. He took half the normal dosage he was required to take of that stupid medicine. He hated it, the way it made him sleep so deep that it wearing off was the only thing that allowed him to wake up. Then he heard the sound of a horn. He forced himself up and out the door.  
  
Chance didn't drink, and tonight was no exception. Although, he had drank more than enough soda to drown a horse in a stupid attempt to hit on a waitress. He let the bathroom door close behind him and headed back to the bar feeling relieved. Leanne, the barmaid, called out to him. "Hey Chance, you got a phone call!" Chance hurried to the bar and took the phone from her. "Thanks babe." He held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Chance!" Jake rasped.  
  
"Jake? Where are you?" He sure as hell wasn't at Piper's place. There was too much traffic in the background.   
  
"Chance, I need you to come get me." He sounded weak.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Lynx Station" he coughed "Chance please, hurry!"  
  
"On my way buddy." He handed the phone back to Leanne, tipped her and left.  
  
Jake's throat burned. He couldn't stand. After he hung up the phone, he slid down to the ground. It was cold, and that devil had ripped his coat to shreds. He shivered and held a paw to his wounded arm. The warm blood soaked through his shirt. Then he saw those familiar headlights coming closer. He tried to stand up, but was too weak from the cold and from that pendant.   
  
Chance slowed down as he neared the Lynx. There was a kat struggling to stand by the pay phone. He stopped. It was Jake!  
  
"Chance..." Jake said weakly. "Piper; she's evil.." Chance pulled Jake's hand away from his arm. Jake hissed in pain and shivered as the hot blood dripped down his cold arm. "Tell me when we get home." He pulled off his heavy leather trench coat and wrapped it around Jake. It seemed to swallow him up. "Can you stand?" Jake tried but failed. "Chance... " Jake grabbed his arm "I think she stuck something in my leg... "   
  
"I'll pull it out when we get home." Chance started to lift Jake. "NO! What if it's a tracker or something?" Jake hissed in pain as Chance pulled him up. "Which leg?" Jake tried to point but couldn't "Upper left leg... the back of my leg." Chance took his coat off Jake so that he could see better. There was a spot of blood forming on the back of his leg and a rip in his jeans. Chance tore them apart. Imbedded in Jake's leg was a square shaped object with what looked like smaller metal arms holding it in place. "Jake... I can't get this out of your leg here. I'm gonna need something to pry it out with." Jake shivered. Chance carefully slid Jake into the passenger seat and then headed home.  
  
Jake lay face down on a table down in the Hanger. While they were in the Academy, they were required to take medical training. It was being put to use now. Chance had tied Jake's left leg down so that he couldn't jerk it away and injure himself even more. Upon closer inspection, the metal arms were only wire, but it needed to be clipped in order to remove the transmitter. Chance lifted the transmitter as far from Jake's leg as he possibly could and began to snip the wire.  
  
Jake gripped the edges of the table and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He could feel the rope digging into his leg as he jerked in pain. Maybe he should have given in to her, it would have been less painful.   
  
Chance pulled the four wires out of Jake's flesh carefully. They weren't as deep as he had thought they were. He cleaned it and bandaged it. "Alright, this one's done." Chance said, untying Jake's leg. He inspected Jake's back for any other injuries but found none, except for the back of his head, but he could do that one with Jake sitting up.   
  
Jake slid to a sitting position. He wiped some blood away from his lip where his tooth had dug in. Chance stood back and looked his friend over from head to toe. His hair was a mess, and he was covered in claw marks from head to toe. There was a place on his upper arm that worried him. It looked as if a bite had been taken out of his arm. Jake shivered. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, sitting on the cold metal table. He watched Chance bring a box of rubbing alcohol and some bandages. "Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." Chance's voice was gentle, as if he were talking to a kitten. Jake coughed and then began. "She picked me up and we went to her place. I didn't really feel like going but I couldn't cancel. When we got there, she locked the door. Her apartment was strange, had no TV, no stereo, not even any furniture. But there were candles lit everywhere and these weird bowls with different colored water in them. There was one with red water. She had my name on the bowl." Jake winced as Chanced wrapped a tight bandage around his upper arm. He continued, "She started talking about mates and needing an Earth Kat. After that I don't remember much of what she said. I told her I wasn't her type. But she wouldn't hear of it. She attacked me. At first I could fight back but then it was like she was in my head and all my strength was gone. I don't really know how I got out of there. Or even how I got to that pay phone, let alone calling you. I couldn't even see straight." Chance stopped cleaning the wounds on Jake's chest. "Does she know about us?" Jake frowned. "I'm not sure. She's been twisting my dreams." He looked up at his burly partner, whose eyes were now slits. "Is that why you stayed up all night working on that battery?" Jake shook his head. "That battery belongs to her. She can't leave here without it. It was my own curiosity that kept me awake. But I know for a fact that she wants it back." Chance frowned. "Then we will just have to give it to her." He looked over at the Turbo Kat. "Can you stand?" Jake slid slowly off the table. He winced in pain as his paws hit the floor, but stood on shaky legs. "That will have to do, I need a navigator. Suit up."  
  
Razor, rubbed his eyes. "There. That's the building." T-Bone lowered the jet, hovering near the front of the building. Most of the windows were dark but one had a red glow. Razor counted the floors. "That's her." T-Bone slid open the hatch. "Keep her steady, Razor. This won't take long... I hope." T-Bone walked out on the wing of the jet, carrying the battery with him. He knocked on the window.   
  
Piper was trying to find Jake. But he wasn't asleep so it was near impossible. He had gotten home alright, but the transmitter had been crushed. She swirled around the red liquid and was about to try another tactic when something rapped on her window. "Four floors up, and I have Kats knocking on the window." She turned and saw a familiar plane and a burly Kat in a flight suit. She opened the window, and noticed for the first time the long metal object in his hand. "That's Mine!" She gasped. T-Bone sneered. "You can have it back on two conditions." "And what might those be?" She stepped forward. "1: You stay out of the dreams of all Earth Kats and 2: You go home immediately and never come back." She frowned. "I'm afraid it's not that easy." The battery glowed as it came nearer to her. "Your precious Pumadyne has taken my way home." "You're a tough kitty." She growled. "Fine!" T-Bone handed over the batter and jumped back onto the wing of the plane, slid into the cock pit and slid shut the hatch. "So what now?" Razor asked quietly. "We go home." T-Bone turned the jet around. 


End file.
